Aspects of the present invention relate to the tagging of electronic data. More specifically, aspects of the present invention relate to a dynamic tagging application.
Providing all the information necessary to fill out various electronic forms such as electronic documents, emails, meeting invitations etc. can often be a time consuming task. The task becomes especially time consuming if information needs to be gathered from a relatively wide variety of sources. For example, writing an email to a group of people can involve gathering information from contact lists, mapping websites, and other sources of information. One tool used to assist people in such tasks is a tag. A tag is a keyword or term that is used to represent or identify a piece of content such as a web address, an electronic file, an image, or a list of variables. Tags can be used to save time in some circumstances. However, tags are often limited to a specific data type or to a specific service.